Super Mario Island (TV show)/Songs
This is a list of all songs that appear in Super Mario Island. Songs Trivia * Songs are usually sung by the characters in some episodes. * In Sibling Reunion, Vibrava sings We Need to Find My Sister as she, Magby, Ledian, Venipede and Charjabug search for Flygon. She then sings My Loving Sister is Flygon after she, Magby, Ledian, Venipede and Charjabug find Flygon, who was hiding in a bunch of leaves while the group was going through the several obstacle courses to get to her. * As Vibrava sings My Loving Sister is Flygon, she describes everything about Flygon, including her tickle spots: Her belly and underarms and her ultra favorite game: Fly Tag. * After the song My Loving Sister is Flygon ends, Vibrava hugs Flygon and Flygon hugs Vibrava back. * The song Feed Those Fellas is the first song that includes Magby and Mudbray. * The song Birthday Princess is the first song that Magby and Mudbray sing. It is also the first song they sing in a duet. * The song Stop This Fight is the first song that is sung by Mario, Luigi, Rockruff and Shinx. It is also the first song to be sung in a season finale. * In The Spheal Deal, Mario, Luigi, Joltik, Vibrava, Bowser Jr., Toadette, Rockruff and Shinx sing Eine Klein softly as watch Flygon fly across the snowy mountains from halfway up an avalanche mountain. The song goes well until Luigi sings the last part on a loud note, causing him and the others get caught in an avalanche. * After the song Eine Klein ends and after the gang exits the snowy mountain area, Shinx angrily scolds Luigi for ruining the song at the last part and Luigi apologizes. However, Shinx tells Luigi "No! I'm not accepting any apologies from you after you just ruined a perfect softly sung song!" and punches him in the face, causing Luigi to get dizzy. Shinx then turns to Mario and asks "Yo, Mario! Can I borrow one of those red shells of yours so I can beat the crap out of Luigi with it?!". Mario tells Shinx that she's "one weird cat" but agrees and gives her one of his red shells. Offscreen, Shinx throws the red shell at Luigi's guts and Luigi screams. During this, Mario, Rockruff, Joltik, Vibrava and Toadette shudder saying dreadfully "Oh!" and Bowser Jr. says "Right in the guts!" before laughing a bit. Luigi, getting up, then punches Shinx in the face and the two begin to fight. * In a deleted scene from The Spheal Deal in the Deleted Scenes extra of the Season 4 SMI DVD, Rockruff and Shinx show the viewer Shinx accidentally hitting Luigi in the "kiwis" with Mario's red shell and Rockruff reacts to this by laughing her head off while Shinx reacts to this by putting her face in her forepaws and saying "I'm so embarrassed!". * The song Let's Call Her Foxer is the first song sung by Bowser Jr. and Toadette. * The song Shinx, Where are You? is the first song sung by Rockruff herself. * The song Reunited We Are is the first song sung by Rockruff and Shinx themselves. * The song Let's Be Friends Again is the second song sung by Rockruff and Shinx and the first song that the Super Mario crew backup sing. * The song Game Time is the third song sung by Rockruff and Shinx. * The song We'll Be Back Together is the first song sung by Natu herself. * The song We're Back Together is the first song sung by Kamek and Natu. * In Natu Takes Leave, Natu sings We'll Be Back Together to Kamek before temporally leaving Super Mario Island to get better. Natu then sings We're Back Together with Kamek after she returns to Super Mario Island fully healthy and well.